Lotus Marsh
This page belongs to Caillik (Driver). Please don't edit, change, or steal things unless you're an admin. Thanks guys! Lotus Marsh is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Bog King's Daughter, and she is from the story of the same name. Although she is often ignored and looked down on because of her looks, she is very kind and loving. She naturally resents people's condescending attitudes, and though she tries to turn the other cheek, she oftentimes harbors bitter thoughts for a while afterwards. Character Personality Lotus is very kind, and is a friend to all. Most fairy tales have at least a passing acquaintance with her. She fits in almost wherever she goes, although she can be very self-conscious about her appearance. She thinks the best about everyone, looking past their flaws and seeing their good sides, no matter how small that good side happens to be. In fact, she is so good at seeing people's good side that she can find one even when the person themself doesn't see it. And when she sees someone's best side, she doesn't expect them to turn around and insult her appearance, which some of the fairy tales do. Interests She most enjoys serving other people and helping them. She likes to participate in the Royal Student Council so that she can change things for the good of others. However, doing things for others all day can be tiring for her, so she enjoys taking walks by herself in the enchanted forest, enjoying nature. Perspective on Destiny Lotus understands others' worries about fairytales going "poof", but she herself believes that making your own choice is more important than tradition. She knows that her story involves being freed from the curse eventually, but she doesn't think that "eventually" is quite fast enough. Appearance Lotus is extraordinarily ugly. She has black hair cut short, with some parts being longer than others, and others parts being completely shaved. Her skin is medium brown, and covered with moles and odd birthmarks. Her eyes are small, gray, and far apart, and her short neck and large shoulders make her look as if she were always slouching. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes The Marsh King's Daughterhttp://www.hca.gilead.org.il/marsh_ki.html How Lotus comes into it Suprisingly, Lotus is not bitter towards the world for cursing her. She simply tries to do as much good as she can to make up for her behavior in her other form. Relationships Family Her mother is an Egyptian princess who was lost in a marsh and is presumed to be dead. Her father is the King of the Marsh where the princess was lost. Lotus has never met either and was raised by a viking and his wife who packed her off to EAH as soon as she was old enough. Friends Her best friend is Evening Gale, but most Fairytales have at least an acquaintance with her, because she is always doing things for others. Pets Lotus has a pet frog named Boggy who is just as sweet as she is. Romance Lotus has never considered romance as an option for her: partly because her top priority is removing her curse, partly because no boy in EAH can be seen with her, for their ego's sake. Outfits Basic Lotus wears a light brown dress with quarter-sleeves. A dark brown belt ties at the waist and rope sandals complete the simple look. Trivia * Lotus is the only Fairytale to room with herself. * Had she a choice, Lotus would never switch to Marcia. She only does so because appearance-related peer pressures at EAH force her to do so. Quotes Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Marsh King's Daughter